Just Right
by Tanba Josav
Summary: The Eighth Doctor decides to search for his next companion.


JUST RIGHT  
  
DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Katie is my creation and cannot be used without the author's permission. This is an exercise of love and no money is being made from it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gentle hum of the TARDIS echoed around the console room, the rise and fall of the time rotor was the only movement to be seen. The large cavernous room seemed empty, only a half full cup of cold tea resting near an easy chair gave any indication that somebody might actually live here.  
  
Suddenly there was movement near the hexagonal structure that dominated the centre of the room. Reddish-brown tousled curls that framed a gentle inquisitive face rose up from behind the console, piercing blue eyes staring down at the polished mahogany.  
  
"Aha!" the man exclaimed triumphantly. His right hand, clutching a spotted red handkerchief, appeared and started rubbing vigorously in front of his nose. "Out, damned spot! Out, I say!"  
  
He breathed heavily on the console before swiping at it one last time. Satisfied that he had at last successfully stalked and vanquished this most persistent and dusty of foes he gracefully stood up and tossed the large hankie over the shoulder of his green frock coat, gazing with some pride about the room. The satisfied expression dropped as he once again realised there was no one here to appreciate his handiwork. Bottom lip jutting slightly the man pulled the hankie from his shoulder. Gripping opposing corners he twisted it a few times before spinning on one heel and flicking the metal girder behind him.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were bored," he said.  
  
"Oh really, Doctor," he replied to himself. "Whatever gave you that impression?"  
  
Of course it wasn't boredom that really affected him. How could it be when one had all of time and space available at one's fingertips? No it was loneliness. It had been several weeks since he had someone around to be brave for, to ask him inane questions, always find themselves in need of rescuing and just basically be in awe of his vast intellect. Why just yesterday he had slapped his own fingers, as he reached across the console, the words 'don't touch that' on the tip of his tongue. No, it was time he found himself some company. The hum of the TARDIS seemed to rise briefly as if in agreement.  
  
The Doctor drummed impatient fingers on the console, ignoring the fact he was marring the perfect finish he'd just spent hours working on.  
  
"Now," he said, "should I go actively looking this time or do I let Fate take her usual hand in picking my companion?" he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I know I'll do both."  
  
Covering his eyes with his left hand he jabbed buttons and flicked switches with his right. Turning his back without checking the co-ordinates he hopped off the raised part of the dais and moved to his favourite chair.  
  
"Don't tell me where I'm going till I get there," he told the TARDIS. "Fate can pick the planet but I'll pick the person. I just hope they are bipedal and not too slimy. It's so hard keeping the carpets clean."  
  
The Doctor flopped down onto his easy chair and took a large sip of tea from the small china cup. "Yeuch too cold," he pulled a face. "Whatever happened to just right?"  
  
Consoling himself with a green jelly baby he stretched his long legs out in front of him and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie slumped onto the park bench and stretched her legs out. She had just finished work and was taking her usual small break on the way home. She couldn't wait to get out of her tacky uniform and into something more comfortable.  
  
Katie was twenty four years of age and worked in a newsagency. It was a dead-end job until her real love, of writing, kicked in and started to pay the rent. Groaning to herself she reached up and tugged her red hair out of its ponytail sighing with relief. A wry smile flitted across her face as Katie thought about what kind of reaction she'd get from her mother when she finally saw the new dye job on Sunday. She was still paying for piercing her nose last year, Katie reached up and unconsciously rubbed at the small sapphire that adorned her left nostril. She placed her ever present notebook and two apples on the seat beside her and closed her blue- grey eyes, determined to enjoy some of the remaining sunlight. A duck's quacking caused Katie to open one eye to watch as it, and a friend, sauntered down to the pond.  
  
No, not saunter, she corrected her internal monologue. Ducks waddle.  
  
The joyful shrieking from the swing area reminded Katie how much she wished she was ten years old again. When you're ten you didn't have to worry about rent, your job that's going nowhere, your ex-boyfriend or your parents' disapproval. She sighed deeply and again closed her eyes.  
  
Katie frowned as someone blocked her sun. She opened her mouth ready to 'give them an earful', as her father was fond of saying, when the person moved and a weight settled on the other end of the bench.  
  
Great. Company. Katie thought sourly. Just what I need.  
  
"I say," the person seated beside her spoke in a soft English accent. "I do love your bootlaces."  
  
Katie opened her eyes and peered down at her boots. She tipped a foot to one side to better see the rainbow laces that adorned them. She was very proud of those laces. The first day she had turned up at work wearing them Kate thought her boss was going to have a heart attack. It had taken almost an hour before she had successfully argued that even though they did not match - or indeed favour - her uniform, since she was working behind a counter the customers would never have to see them. Katie smiled to herself, yes indeed that day would go down in the annals of history as a small victory for all freethinking, uniform hating individuals everywhere.  
  
"Um, thanks." She glanced to her left and stared at the man next to her.  
  
Katie didn't know what was the more startling thing about him. The dark green velvet coat with the tan pants that made the man look like he had just stepped out of a Bronte novel or the piercing blue eyes that seemed to glance straight into her soul.  
  
"Are they filming a movie about here?" she asked, thinking that with a getup like that he might just be an extra.  
  
"Are they?" he sat straight up and looked about excitedly.  
  
Katie reached out and grasped his arm. "No I was asking . . . Forget it," she fingered his sleeve. "Nice coat."  
  
"Thank you," he reached out with his left hand and gently grasped hers. "I'm the Doctor."  
  
"Doctor what?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Huh, oh never mind," she shook her head before replying hesitantly. "Katie Summers."  
  
It had surprised her when this doctor had patted her hand. Strangers just didn't go around touching other strangers; you ran the risk of getting your head smacked in doing that. Mind you I started it.  
  
She glanced up and caught his brief smile before he gently dropped her hand and pointed behind her.  
  
"Look swan."  
  
Katie swivelled around to see a black swan serenely floating across the pond followed by a gaggle of squabbling ducks. She turned back just in time to find the Doctor riffling through her notebook.  
  
"Hey! Private property trespassers will be glared at." Katie grabbed at the book that contained her musings and snatches of stories. "You're a snoop."  
  
The Doctor flipped through a few pages. "This isn't bad. Are you a writer?" he looked up just in time to catch the full glare of Katie's scowl as she tugged ineffectively on the notebook.  
  
"None of your business," she replied angrily.  
  
The Doctor's face dropped as he handed back her property. "Oh."  
  
Katie felt an overwhelming urge to cheer this man back up so, against her better judgement, she allowed herself to be drawn into a conversation. "Well I'm not a real writer, not yet anyway. One day I'm going to write a novel and have it published."  
  
"It's always good to have a dream and I know you'll be brilliant," the Doctor smiled at her. "I've always loved science fiction. Full of amazing spaceships and aliens," he turned towards her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you believe in aliens?"  
  
"Of course," it was Katie's turn to laugh. "How could you not? There are a squillion stars out there," she pointed towards the sky. "There's got to be at least one other inhabited planet."  
  
The Doctor nodded to himself happily. "Oh yes there must be." He glanced sideways at her with a secretive smile.  
  
"Not that I've ever met an alien of course," Katie added. "But I bet they would be really smart and look on us like silly little children. If they didn't do an 'Independence Day' and try and kill us all first."  
  
The Doctor was openly laughing now. "Oh I don't know, I'm sure there are a few out there who quite like humans," he stretched his long legs out in front of him and sighed contentedly. "I do so like soaking in the sun."  
  
"Hey me too!" she looked at him, suddenly, wondering if this was his way of chatting her up. She'd had this approach before, some guy would sidle up to her and start a conversation, next thing you know he's agreeing to everything you say and telling you how they are made for each other and hey why don't you come back to my place?  
  
"I'm not that kind of guy," the Doctor said, causing Katie to jump. "And no, I'm not reading your mind either," he added.  
  
"Bloody hell you're weird." Katie blurted out.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that," he reached into a pocket and produced a crumpled white bag. "Jelly baby?"  
  
"Didn't your parents ever lecture you about taking sweets from strangers?"  
  
"No and I'm not a stranger. I'm the Doctor remember?" he peered into the bag and shook it a couple of times before pulling out an orange baby. He held it up to the fading sunlight and examined it critically. Satisfied that it was indeed what it seemed to be he popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmm yum-yum," he shook the bag encouragingly at the young woman next to him. Katie finally relented and dipped her hand into the packet. "What are the chances you're a psychotic killer with visions of grandeur anyway?"  
  
"Well I'm not one but I've known a few in my time." He noted Katie's expression. "Joke," he hastened to add.  
  
Katie bit the head off her red jelly baby.  
  
"What would you do if you met an alien?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Hmm," Katie thought about it for a minute. "Probably either run screaming or try and talk to it. It would depend really as to whether it was trying to kill me, probe me or something. Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
They both just looked at each other. The noise in the park was beginning to die down as harassed parents bundled up their hyperactive prides of joy and went home to tea.  
  
"What would you do?" she decided to ask him.  
  
"Well I usually talk to them first, then run after they start shooting at me," he shook his head, curls flying everywhere. "For some reason they always do that, shoot at me I mean."  
  
"Uh-huh." Katie started looking about her. Trying to find a way to escape this nice but obvious lunatic.  
  
"Oh dear I'm doing this wrong aren't I?" he lent forwards, accidentally resting a hand on her precious notebook.  
  
Katie's lips tightened in frustration. She didn't know whether that had been deliberate or not but there was no way she would leave her work behind. She was effectively trapped.  
  
"It's just that I'm lonely," the Doctor noted Katie's look of alarm. "No, I mean not that kind of lonely," he hastened to add. "I'm a people person, you see, and when I don't have a person to talk to, well I get very lonely."  
  
Katie pointed towards the end of the park where a busy street, complete with people, could be found. "There's heaps of 'em over there, knock yourself out."  
  
The Doctor sat back giving Katie the perfect opportunity to snatch up her notebook. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm beginning to think it's much easier to just let them wander into my TARDIS," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Your what?" Katie asked and immediately regretted it.   
  
The Doctor looked deeply into Katie's eyes. "I'm not from this planet you know. I come from a galaxy far away. I'm one of your actual aliens. I travel in my ship; it's called the TARDIS. That stands for -"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Katie interrupted him. "You can't be an alien. You don't look like one. I mean where's the pointy ears? The crinkly brow ridges and all that stuff."  
  
The so called alien sitting on the park bench next to her frowned, causing a few small wrinkles to crease his brow. "I think somebody has been watching a bit too much Star Trek, don't you?" he struggled with a serious look for a few minutes before giving up. "You know good old Roddenberry thought like you did," he smiled wistfully at the memories. "He was all for total body suits and alien looks but I told him, I said 'Gene my friend you'd be surprised how many aliens look just like humans. I mean take me for example and besides it will cut down on your expenses and the studios love that'."  
  
"You knew Gene Roddenberry?"  
  
"Of course. I helped him with his ideas for the show." The Doctor lowered his voice and spoke conspiratorially. "The Vulcan, Spock, was my idea you know. Don't tell anyone."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Sorry you're too young to have helped Roddenberry with the original Star Trek."  
  
"Well I'm much older than I look."  
  
"Nope uh-uh. You'll have to do much better than that if you're gonna convince me you're an alien."  
  
The Doctor stared out across the pond as he stroked his chin. "Well there's my ship, of course, and then there's this small matter of my having two hearts."  
  
Katie almost choked. "You have what?"  
  
The Doctor pulled up the cuff of one sleeve and held out his arm. "Go on take my pulse," his eyes twinkled. "I dare you."  
  
Thinking this was some kind of trick Katie slowly curled her fingers around his wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt a steady double pulse. "Whoa!" she snatched her hand back.  
  
"If you think that's good you should see my ship. Interested?" the Doctor tugged his sleeve back down and grinned at her widely. "She's a beauty. My ship I mean."  
  
Katie slumped back against the bench, a dazed look on her face. "You can't be." She focused again on the Doctor. "Can you?"  
  
The Doctor spoke in a soft gentle voice letting Katie get used to the idea. "Why not? Isn't it what you've always believed in? Aliens? When I saw you I said to myself what better person to travel with than a science fiction writer? They'll appreciate the ride. Call it research if that helps any." "What? Wait a minute you knew I was a writer, how?"  
  
"Let's just say I've read some of your work."  
  
"No way you can't I've never been published."  
  
"No not now, but in the future you will," the Doctor smiled at her. "You're very good by the way."  
  
Katie just blinked at him. "Um, um."  
  
"Oh sorry did I forget to tell you I can travel in time as well as space?" the Doctor was starting to take an almost perverse pleasure in piling the surprises on this young woman.  
  
"No I think that slipped your mind," Katie replied dully.  
  
The Doctor's self-satisfied grin dropped. "I am sorry I'm being mean dumping this on you. But I really do want you to come travelling with me. We can go anywhere, to any planet and to any time period on that planet. Now don't you think that's an offer you can't refuse?"  
  
"I need time to think." Katie gathered her things together in the gloom; she hadn't even noticed it when the sun had gone down.  
  
The Doctor jumped up and helped her to her feet. "Of course, of course. What say I meet you back here same time tomorrow? If you're interested that is."  
  
Katie looked up at the man with a double heartbeat. This man who claimed he was an alien with a ship and an offer to let her see the universe. "I'll see, no promises."  
  
"Of course," he shook her hand gently. "Tomorrow then." He watched her walk away across the park until she was just an indistinct figure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, a Saturday, saw the Doctor pacing restlessly along the park bench. Although he had arranged to meet Katie at sunset he had arrived a good hour earlier. After he had been chased off the children's swings and had fed the ducks the entire edible contents of his pockets, baring the jelly babies, he was forced to wait impatiently to see if his offer to tour the universe would be taken up or not.  
  
The Doctor pulled out his fob watch and glanced at the time. "She's not coming," he muttered to himself. "You scared her off last night with your 'I'm so lonely' routine." He slapped his palms against his legs in frustration and, turning sharply, started pacing back along the seat. "She won't come and you'll have to find someone else. Such a shame I was so looking forward to showing her the Eye of Orion."  
  
An indistinct figure moving towards him made him straighten up in anticipation but his hopes were shattered when the figure turned into an unfit jogger. The jogger glared at the oddly dressed, and obviously demented, stranger as he trudged past and continued on down the path. The Doctor's shoulders slumped and he sat heavily on the bench.  
  
"Hey," a soft voice called out behind him.  
  
The Doctor flew off the seat and spun around, his whole face lighting up. "You came."  
  
Katie was standing behind the bench. She was wearing a black tee shirt with an X-Files logo on it over a white long sleeved top; her infamous bootlaces peeped out from under army fatigue pants. Over one shoulder was a battered backpack and a scruffy teddy bear was clutched under the other arm. "I wasn't going to come but then I thought," she shrugged awkwardly, "what the hey. Worst thing that will happen is I get kidnapped by a nutter." She smiled at him, shyly. "You're not a nutter are you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm perfectly sane," he smiled back. "Most of the time," he pointed to the bear. "Who is this?"  
  
Katie moved the toy forward and patted it on the head. "This is Harold."  
  
The Doctor grabbed a paw and shook the bear's hand. "How do you do? Nice to meet you."  
  
Katie chuckled at the Doctor's antics. "You're definitely not your average guy."  
  
"No, I'm the Doctor," he reached out to take the backpack from her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Katie's hand tightened on the bag. "I've got it." She looked steadily at the scenery around her. "Are you really going to take me to another planet?" she sensed rather than saw his nod. "What about my job? My parents will freak when I don't show up for tea tomorrow."  
  
"I can have you back here minutes after you leave. One of the many benefits of having a time traveller as a friend."  
  
"I'm really a writer? In the future, I mean?"  
  
"Katie you're a writer right now. You just have to believe in yourself."  
  
Katie took a deep breath and looked around her. "What the hell, lets do it."  
  
The Doctor's face lit up and he clapped his hands together in glee. "Splendid. Well follow me."  
  
They started walking across the park.  
  
"Is there anything you need to know, about me I mean?" Katie asked.  
  
The Doctor came to a halt under the shade of an acorn tree. "Hmm, do you have good ankles?" he leaned over to stare at her boots.  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"A good one you'll be doing a lot of running and climbing and we can't have you falling down and spraining things, can we?" The Doctor stood back up and looked at her.  
  
Katie dropped her backpack on the ground; she placed Harold precariously on top of it, and folded her arms defiantly. "For your information I played netball for four years and you need damn good ankles to play that game. Lots of stopping and starting," she explained to his questioning glance.  
  
"All right that's a 'yes' to the ankles. Can you run well?"  
  
"When I'm motivated."  
  
"Well take it from me you'll be motivated from time to time." The Doctor swooped down and picked up the backpack. Harold, the bear, made a dive for the ground but was plucked just millimetres from the damp surface by the Doctor's lightening reflexes.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a screamer would you?" the Doctor said as he handed over the bear. Katie was glad of the shade because she was sure she was blushing. "What on Earth do you mean?"  
  
"Well the first sign of trouble you don't just stand there and scream do you?"  
  
"Nah I'm more a startled shrieker." Katie took a deep breath and demonstrated. "It's all right," she called out, waving to a startled passer-by and looked about her in embarrassment. "Whoops."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"What about you? You a screamer?"  
  
The Doctor took personal affront to this line of questioning. "I am not a screamer," he protested. "I might yell a bit now and then but definitely no screaming, or shrieking."  
  
Katie held up her hands placatingly. "All right, all right. So are you going to show me this magnificent flying machine of yours or not?"  
  
"Ah yes, the TARDIS." The Doctor slung the pack over one shoulder and marched off. "Come on you'll love it."  
  
Katie smiled to herself. Boys and their toys, she thought. Guess men are the same the universe over.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They left the park and had walked several city blocks before the Doctor finally stopped in front of a blue box, which was situated down a quiet side street.  
  
Katie looked around curiously. "Well? Where is it, does it have some sort of cloaking device?"  
  
"It's right there," the Doctor pointed towards the box.  
  
"What that thing?" Katie started to laugh. "I've been had, haven't I? You're working for some show like 'Candid Camera'," she shook her head and peered about for the hidden cameramen. "You really had me going then. How did you fake that double pulse?"  
  
"I'm serious," the Doctor pulled out a weirdly shaped key. "This is the TARDIS," he patted the blue surface affectionately.  
  
Katie walked about the object. "What's a 'Police Box' then?" she came back around to where the Doctor was standing and prodded the box. She jumped when her finger registered a faint hum. "Is this some sort of transmat thingie?"  
  
"No it's not a 'transmat thingie'," the Doctor said sarcastically as he inserted the key. "Do you watch any other shows apart from science fiction ones?"  
  
"Yeah ER, Friends, Seachange that sort of thing. What's it to you? Besides I'm a sci-fi writer remember? I believe you called it research."  
  
The Doctor unlocked the box and pushed the door open. "Well I know it's not the 'Starship Enterprise'," he gestured at the dark interior. "But she's bigger than she looks and do try to seem a bit in awe. Otherwise you'll upset her feelings." He stepped inside.  
  
Katie just rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Harold. "Oh honestly," she said as she stepped inside. "It's not that -"  
  
She stepped over the threshold and found herself in a large room. "- Big," she finished in awe. Her jaw and Harold fell towards the floor at roughly the same time. The room was huge. Kate was sure there was a roof somewhere; well she was ninety percent sure. The Doctor was already standing on a raised dais in the middle of the room. He was pottering around a mushroom shaped console that was in turn surrounded by metal girders. One whole wall was covered in clocks, each one keeping its own time. The sound of the ticking mingled with a gentle humming to produce this quite soothing background noise. Off to one side was a massive door, closed at the moment.  
  
There were a couple of easy chairs next to an old fashioned phonograph. And she wasn't completely sure but there seemed to be a purple Volkswagen half dismantled in one corner.  
  
"Well don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, come in," the Doctor called out happily. He swung his arms out and gestured about the room. "What do you think?"  
  
Katie closed her mouth with an audible click of the jaw. She shook her head, closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten before opening them again. No, it still looked the same.  
  
"Don't tell me the great writer is lost for words?" the Doctor suddenly appeared before her. She didn't know how he had moved so fast across the room without her noticing.  
  
A silly smile spread itself across Katie's face. "You never told Roddenberry about this."  
  
"Well, I had to keep some secrets back in case he ever needed help with the sequel," the Doctor grinned at her. "Do you approve?"  
  
"Do I ever! It's awesome."  
  
"I'm glad," he grabbed her hands in both of his and started tugging her across the room. "This is the main console area. There are a couple more situated about the place. I'll show you to your room and point out the kitchen." The Doctor dropped one of her hands long enough to scoop up her backpack, which was perched on top of the console. "I even have a swimming pool, well I think I do," he frowned to himself. "I do remember having to jettison it once," his face brightened back up. "But then it re-appeared again. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
Katie just gaped at him. "Uh yeah, I think."  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," the Doctor in his excitement broke into a quick jig before subsiding.  
  
Katie giggled at his antics before realising she had forgotten somebody. "Harold," she exclaimed.  
  
Dropping the Doctor's hands she darted back towards the doorway. Scooping up the battered bear she made her way back past the console.  
  
"Well lead on, good sir," she ordered.  
  
The Doctor sketched a deep bow. "As milady wishes." He captured one of her hands, again, and with a great show of ceremony pushed open the large inner doors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About an hour later found Katie settled in one of the easy chairs nibbling on a slice of buttered toast. She still couldn't believe the size of this place. She had spent nearly fifteen minutes just trying to find her way back to the console room when the Doctor had left her alone.  
  
Any thought that this might all just be a dream had been painfully banished when she had accidentally kicked the refrigerator door in the kitchen.  
  
It's still sore, she thought as she reached down and absently rubbed her big toe.  
  
"Well," the Doctor gently placed his cup of tea on a small side table before flopping into his chair. "What do you think of your new quarters?"  
  
When the Doctor had showed Katie to her spacious new room he had left her to unpack, muttering something about needing to check the co-ordinates. So this was his first chance to gauge her reaction.  
  
"Well," Katie thought of how she had left the room. Her clothes were hanging in one corner of the wardrobe sharing space with someone - or even several someone - else's stuff, her notebook and assorted pens were sitting on a large ornate Victorian writing desk. Harold was ensconced on a huge pile of cushions and, in Katie's opinion, most importantly of all she had a four poster bed. "It's bloody marvellous."  
  
The Doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I hope that's a good thing."  
  
"Hell, yeah," Katie reaffirmed.  
  
The Doctor cradled his cup in both hands, tapping a forefinger against the rim thoughtfully. "If you've forgotten anything there is a room about here somewhere that's full of assorted clothing. You might find something there that you like."  
  
"Cool," Katie finished her toast and licked her fingers with a contented sigh. "I could really get used to this."  
  
The Doctor blew across the surface of his tea before taking a cautious sip. He nodded to himself in satisfaction and took a deeper swallow. "I couldn't agree more," he said to Katie. "Everything is just right." 


End file.
